mad_fatherfandomcom-20200213-history
Monika Drevis
Monika Drevis was the wife of Alfred Drevis and the mother of Aya Drevis. During most of the game, she is the main antagonist as she has taken Alfred. Until the end of the game, she is mainly viewed in flashbacks and a few cutscenes. At the end of the game, Monika is found in the darkness having bested Maria, and in the process of taking Alfred with her to the afterlife. It is revealed that the reason she cursed him was because she wanted to protect Aya from her husband since he wants to turn her into a doll just to save her from being 'tainted' and preserve her innocence. Appearance 'Monika was a beautiful young woman with long light brown hair that has bangs on both sides and blue eyes. Throughout the game, she only seen wearing one outfit; a rather regal blue dress with white fabric to accentuate (make more noticeable or prominent) her chest. As a ghost, there is some blood covering her chest, yet, barely any blood anywhere else; possibly from the stab wound caused by Alfred Drevis (Monika's husband), which results in her death. Personality Monika was a kindhearted and forgiving woman who had a tendency to overlook the mistakes of others, easily forgetting them where she overlooked the bad aspects of the ones she loved as she tried to only see the good and she is mostly seen in flashbacks taking care of Aya Drevis (Monika's daughter). However, after she was killed, her kind heart was transformed into a vengeful spirit hellbent on having her revenge, causing her to raise all of the tormented victims that Alfred Drevis (Monika's husband) had killed; this also allowed these spirits to enact their revenge. She was extremely hurt and betrayed upon discovering that the love of her life was having an affair with Maria (the family maid). She never confronted him about it, probably afraid of what her husband would do, especially as he had once deliberately tried to kill her when they first met. Despite the betrayal and the horrible murders Alfred committed in the basement, she never stopped loving him. However, her love was never truly reciprocated by Alfred and they last straw of their relationship was when she overheard Alfred's plan to turn Aya into a doll; having suspected Aya would eventually turn out like he had, Alfred hoped to prevent his daughter from being "tainted" as he was. Disgusted and distraught, Monika overcame her silent and forgiving attitude towards Alfred and threatened her husband that she would leave with their only daughter. It unfortunately led to her premature death at Alfred's hands, but even in death, she still loved him. She took an apparent dislike of the maid for having an affair with her husband that she she continually distanced herself from Maria, even though she never made a direct confrontation of the matter. Strangely, despite having the chance to kill the maid with her newfound powers, she never did and this has stayed a mystery for months, probably even years. In the events of the game, she took the appearance of an obsessed spirit trying to drag her husband to the grave to be with her forever, to keep Aya from knowing Alfred's true intentions. In reality, as Monika had once attempted to do in life, she intended to save Aya from her father's plan to convert the girl into a doll. Depending on what the ending the player chose, she managed to reveal her true intentions to Aya with the last of her strength. As a precautionary measure, she instructed some spirits to protect Aya and to hinder her journey. There's an odd characteristic of Monika in notes scattered in the game in the second playthrough, which suggests that she isn't as innocent and benevolent as she seems. In one of the notes, she tried to give Aya rabbits to observe if their only daughter is truly becoming her father, much to her delight. In a more subtle note, before she died, she would always read dark themed books to Aya before going to sleep. Even Ogre noticed that the bookshelf in Aya's room is filled with "interesting" books. It is also possible that Monika was the one who gave Aya the chainsaw, as it was in a place that was out of Aya's reach and that meant Monika could reach it. The reason that she's testing her only daughter to see if she's like her father is because the madness in Alfred thrills her. This can be seen in the letter she sends Alfred after they first met; the letter states that he had intended to kill her, and Monika's "heart was pounding" in reaction, but out of "love" rather than terror. Monika's coughing fits might be a direct consequence of this event, especially if Alfred had tried to either stab her close to her throat or lungs, or choke her to death. In light of these revelations about her relationships with Alfred and Aya, it may be possible that the true reason Monika was trying to save her daughter from her husband's experiments was to make certain that, if Aya had inherited her father's sociopathic penchant for killing as the couple suspected, these tendencies would continue to live on through their daughter. What Alfred viewed as the sullying of Aya's innocence, Monika likely saw as the perpetuation of what she loved about her husband. History Not much is known about Monika's past, though it can be assumed she was born into a wealthy family, as the mansion belongs to her, being stated in a letter from Monika to Alfred Drevis. At some point of her life, she was nearly killed by Alfred, though for an unknown reason as he was committing this act, he changed his mind and let her live. Feeling thrilled by her brush with death at the hands of Alfred, Monika fell in love with his violent and psychotic side where he invited him to her mansion to stay. Monika later married Alfred and she gave birth their first and only daughter named Aya Drevis. During Aya's childhood, Monika realizes that she is like her father and she wholeheartedly embraces it, which is possible that Monika was the one that gave Aya the chainsaw to play with since it was in a place Aya couldn't reach. In the game, it is also shown that from time to time, she has allergic reactions and she has coughing fits. Events of the Game On the anniversary of her death, Monika returns to the mansion as a ghost due to having placed a curse where she manages to drag Alfred Drevis to the darkness to be with her in the afterlife, only to be interrupted by Aya Drevis. Depending on the ending, she either succeeds in taking her husband away or ends up failing in her attempts - and ends up turning into a doll in either the hands of Maria or Alfred. In the True Ending, she fails to take him away. Though, Aya is still unaware of her father's plans to turn her into a doll. So, using the last of her strength, Monika warns her daughter through the use of a vision. Diary "My heart is warmed to see my daughter grow up. I caught a rat yesterday and showed it to her, and she was so merry. I could have cried from delight. To think she enjoys it so. Perhaps she resembles her father in curiosity? I look forward to seeing her mature." Letter ''Why will you not reply? I understand you're busy…. But I just want the slightest reply…. Do you doubt me, perhaps? My feelings are real. I would never lie about them. I adore you. I love you. Perhaps you'll hate me for writing it, but when I see you gone mad, my heart flutters. When we first met, you tried to kill me. Just as I was about to die, my heart was pounding. I had never experienced such thrills before…. I shiver even thinking back on it. But the feelings are not of fear. They are of love. Because that is the you I wanted…. But it is still a mystery to me. Why didn't you kill me? So I thought, perhaps I am someone special to you…. No.... Forgive my silly thoughts. I just want you to know my love is real. Oh yes, I've included a map to my house with this letter. Please come, if you're so inclined. I'm sure you'll be surprised at my mansion. It used to be a base for religious groups, so they've left many interesting things here. I want to show them to you. I'll always be waiting. —Monika Drevis Relationships Alfred Drevis Alfred is Monika's husband who tried to kill her in the past, but for some undisclosed reason he did not - and this was never explained in the game or by the creator, Sen. It was at that point that she fell deeply in love with him claiming 'As I was about to die, my heart was pounding. I had never experienced such thrills before... I shiver even thinking back on it. But the feelings are not fear. They are of love.' In the letter the previous statements come from, she invited him to stay at her mansion using a letter, with a map in it. It is after that point that it can be assumed they got married. Alfred ended up killing her after she discovered his plans for Aya, and tried to defend Aya by taking her away from him. Aya Drevis Aya is Monika's daughter who truly adored her (just like Alfred). At some point in Aya's childhood, Monika discovered that she was displaying some of her father's tendencies, and was greatly pleased by this. She went as far as to catch rats to give to her to see what she would do with them. She wanted to see Aya mature, the exact opposite of Alfred's desires. Monika, upon discovering her husband's plans to turn their own daughter into a doll, calls her husband out on his insanity. She declares that she's leaving him and will take Aya with her. It was because of this dispute he killed her by stabbing her in the chest. Maria After Monika became aware of Maria's presence and the relationship between her and Alfred, she treats Maria with contempt. Although envious of the affair, Monika does not confront Alfred about it, choosing instead to overlook Maria's relationship with him. Maria and Monika have an understandably distant, strained relationship, although when Monika eventually revives as a vengeful ghost, she does not appear to seek retribution against Maria. Dio Dio is one of Alfred's subjects who acts on Monika's wishes as he helps to protect Aya while she is traversing the mansion to save her father, but she never listens to him as she wishes to save father. Ogre Ogre was seemingly the one who gave Monika the power to unleash the curse on Alfred, but it is unknown if it is true or not. However, he also appeared in Misao, besides of the game being created by the same person. In the game Misao, his name is Mr. Onigawara ("oni" being a Japanese word for Ogre). Trivia * The name '''Monika '''has many meanings depending on the different languages: ** "Adviser" (Latin) ** "Unique" (Greek) *** The name '''Monika '''is a variation name of '''Monica. Gallery Monika Drevis Cutscene.png|Monika's initial design Monika_B.png|Monika's redesign in 2.0.2. Mom.png|Monika as a ghost Category:Characters Monika Drevis